


Cloud 9

by dimmedsunshine_and_heliophilia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, I almost forgot but yes danceracha is infact femboys, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, bang chan glitches when met with the sight of a pretty boy, because I never show my beta anything, but in a good way, cause I should but at the same time no, honestly just pretend jeongmin are off being cute art school bfs somewhere, im apologizing to both them and myself, im sorry, its okay though me too, see it either way it depends on you, seungmin and jeongin arent even here, sue me, they're supposed to be dating but I never got to that, this is literally trash and im not even joking, we die like my braincells, why because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimmedsunshine_and_heliophilia/pseuds/dimmedsunshine_and_heliophilia
Summary: and that was the prettiest eyeliner he'd ever seen.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cloud 9

Staring out into the distance of the grey Seoul streets Chan sighed. Hugging his backpack to his chest, blonde hair damp droplets of water sliding off the strands to trail down his face. He must've looked crazy standing out here in the rain. Blinking and trying to gather his thoughts he took a final look around before turning to the nearest cafe. 

Appreciating the umbrella like safety the entrance gave him, he let himself in with the small jingle of the bell, alerting the single person behind the counter who was looking away from him. Not raising their gaze to look at him Chan awkwardly stood at the entrance before the other realized he hadn't stepped in yet.   
“You can come in, it's pouring out there, just wipe your shoes on the mat before you do.” They called, presumably busied by something guessing by the sounds of glass clinking and a spurring espresso machine.

Chan felt sort of childish but nonetheless complied dragging his feet on the carpet attempting to rub out any of the remaining water left, once satisfied slowly making his way to a nearby table and sitting down shedding his jacket onto the back of the chair as he pulled out his computer, before setting his computer on the table before putting his backpack to the side.

“Ur still gonna do work even after getting soaked in the rain like that” 

“I mean I kind of have too” he replied before processing that someone was talking to him and turning to look at the person. 

Laughing, the stranger only looked amused at Chan’s surprised expression before carrying on. 

“Well uni is like that is it not, want some coffee?” the other laughed setting down some hot coffee beside him “it's vanilla so it's pretty basic since I didn't know what you wanted”

“Oh uh, thanks, how much is it?” Chan asked reaching for his wallet before the other stopped him.

“You just ran through the rain and now have to do...” gesturing to the others open computer “whatever it is your doing, it's on me, don't worry”

“Thank you” Chan sighed out in relief gratefully smiling at the other, this time being able to take in the other's appearance. And fuck that was the prettiest eyeliner he’d ever seen. 

“Ah also take this,” the other said, tossing him a towel presumably for his hair that he scrambled to catch. 

“I like your makeup” Chan blurted out once he caught it finally managing to snap out of his stupor, the other was smirking, his expression Cheshire and amused.

“Really?” he asked looking down at Chan who might as well have been frozen in place “uh yeah I think the uh wing things of it are really cool,” the said ‘wing things’ being intricate designs of a butterfly wing that although not too big or flashy was glaringly noticeable. The black tendrils looping their way around his upper eyelid pale pink eyeshadow dusted just underneath his eyes, giving them a soft and shimmery look. The two elements, glaringly different but nonetheless stunning.

  
“I have work to do but call me if you need anything” the boy smiled, his eyes glimmering before walking away Chan still frozen in place.

Eventually, he did manage to get to work, the rain outside still raging on and hitting the windows in thundering drops which Chan managed to mute out, instead of focusing on his music theory report, the soft music pouring out of the speakers of the cafe and occasionally the pretty boy working at the counter. 

__________________________

“Is the rain ever going to let up?” he sighed, melting into his arms, forehead resting at the edge of his computer.

“It doesn't seem like it, it's supposed to be here for a while so I'd say that we're just gonna have to run in a bit” a voice spoke Chan’s head snapping up to meet the gaze of the other who was currently wiping down the counter eyes concentrating on their work but seemingly aware of Chan’s actions. 

“Is this place closing in a bit?” Chan asked

  
“Yeah, it's supposed to close in a few minutes”

“Oh, I stayed really late, I didn't think it would rain for so long I'm sorry if I was taking up your time.” 

“Nah it's fine we can just leave together,” the other said looking up to smile at Chan who only stared back. Possibly the prettiest guy chan has ever seen was now asking Chan to leave together. Technically that didn't mean much, at all. But by Chan’s starstruck demeanor, staring out into the distance, eyes unfocused and dazed you wouldn't have thought so.

“Uh are you okay, I mean if you don't want to”

“No, no, totally, yeah”

“Was that a yes or a no” the other laughed, his eyes lighting up the corner of his eyes creasing as he did so, god Chan felt stupid. 

“It's a yes I don't mind at all” he assured the other trying to look put together despite the embarrassment filling his chest.

Fucking dammit Christopher bang get it together.   
“I'm gonna just...” he said awkwardly pointing to his stuff almost bumping his knee on the table as he got up and hurried to put away his computer. 

________________________

Waiting for the other who was locking up the store before joining him outside. This time a tote bag at his side and an umbrella in hand as he turned around from testing the lock of the door one last time.

“Should we get going,” the other said, opening up the umbrella not waiting for the other to reply. 

Having changed out of his work uniform he was now dressed in a pale grey sweater and blue pleated skirt. 

“The rain isn't going to wait for us. Are you just going to stand and stare?'' he smirked leaving Chan once again speechless before awkwardly blushing and moving to the other side, Walking under the umbrella as they walked away from the cafe.

“Which way do you need to go,” the boy asked, turning to Chan to which he shyly named his campus, still awkward and not meeting the others' eyes.

“That's the same way I'm going so we're good,” the other smiled comfortingly at Chan before attempting to start a conversation.  
“So what do you major in?” “music production”   
“I thought so'' the other smiled before backtracking “uh looking at your essay, of course, it was music theory right?”   
“it was” Chan confirmed.  
“are you majoring in music too?” Chan asked curiosity piqued as the other laughed “minoring actually, I'm majoring in dance” “ that's so cool” Chan said not taking the other to be a dancer before but now thinking about it, it actually suited the other a lot the way he held himself and his confident nature.

“I actually have a showcase at the end of the year I'm working on and I'm really looking forward to it” the other said looking forward

“wait really-” “Oh my friends are here” the other suddenly interrupted pointing to the small sky blue car that had pulled up in a nearby parking lot. “We can talk about this next time though,” the other said, shooting him an apologetic look.

_Next time_

“Oh uh bye then... Uh”   
''Minho” the boy said a kind smile on his face  
“Oh uh ok, bye Minho '' chan said awkwardly stepping out of the cover of the umbrella, not minding the feeling of rain falling onto him, in fact, you'd think he'd barely processed it. Minho was a nice name, a really nice name. It fit the boy, no Minho a lot. He thought before feeling a cold grip on his wrist.

“Why did you step out, you didn't think I was just going to leave you here like this did you?” Minho said looking at him scrutinizingly “well no but-” “it's the cafe's umbrella take it you still have a while to get to your dorms” the other said shoving the umbrella into the other's grip fumbling with it as he did so. 

Minho only shot a charming smile his way before turning around and running to the car waving over his shoulder as he did so, Chan left stunned, only letting out a small “oh” once the car had taken off in the opposite direction. 

Staring down the pale blue umbrella in hand. He noticed a small paper trapped in his grip at the handle taking out the paper whilst fumbling with the umbrella and almost somehow dropping it several times in the process.

It was a note, more precisely a number with a cute emoticon drawn in the corner of it. 

And Chan just might've performed a little happy dance in the middle of the street, just maybe.

:::::

“What happened?” his roommate Changbin had later asked as the other walked into their shared dorm a wide grin spread across his face 

“Nothing” he smiled 

“Well nothing or not get that weird look off your face, I made ramen,” his other roommate said, poking his face over the corner.

“Weird?” “yeah, Hyung you look either like you died and came back or like you've been struck by lightning in the best way possible” Chanbin replied with a slightly concerned expression and pursed lips.

“W-what”

“Yeah now hurry up” Jisung called the smell of ramen drifting through the air before a loud crash echoed through the air “shit” the younger's voice silently followed. 

* * *

And a week later Chan still hadn't found the confidence to text the other he didn't think he would ever seeing as to how embarrassed he was. How he been rendered useless and so incapable of basic speech when met with the sight of a pretty boy in possibly the prettiest fucking eyeliner he’s ever seen was a mystery. (no it's not) 

Yet somehow he did end up standing before the cafe this time with an entire project due by midnight and the dire need of coffee, although it had managed to be a thankfully sunny day despite the chill of the mid-autumn wind.

Stepping into the small cafe without the greyness from last time he could really take in the interior design and appreciate it. 

It was painted a pale blue that could almost blend into white and was accented with fairy lights hanging from the walls and lining the ceilings, the blue tableware was marked in the logo of the place cloud 9 etched in a cursive manner folding itself into a circular pattern the emblem shining on the windows. The chairs were the pale beige of wood and the tables were white and taking it in along with the gentle piano music echoing from somewhere further in the store it really did fit the name.

Making his way to the counter he was greeted by a different barista, this time met with long black hair and calculating eyes that were as of now scanning the cafe a small pearled clip pulling back one side of their hair.

“Uh excuse me” he made out, the others attention suddenly snapped to him “do you think I could get a vanilla latte” “yeah it'll be ready in a bit,” the other said about to move before calling out nervously “also uh.. Do you know where this goes'' he said showing the small closed and dried umbrella “wait you-, oh my god!” the other practically yelled wide eyed before frantically turning around and running to a back room leaving Chan to stand there confused still holding up the umbrella

“I-” and before he could speak the other came rushing out this time a shorter boy in tow 

“Wait so you're the one we saw with Minho Hyung” 

“I think?” Chan said still confused, this confusion only furthering when the smaller of the two giggled “you can sit over your drink will be ready in a few” gesturing to one of the nearby tables and walking there Chan could have sworn he heard something along the lines of “that's totally his type” and some strangled screams? but deciding to ignore it he walked to the table they had told him to go to before staring down at the umbrella they still hadn't told him where to put it he sighed he'd just ask when leaving.

Sitting down and pulling out his laptop starting what he had come there for with much agony as he began at where he had stopped off. 

And when he was frustratingly trying to search up were to use a comma he heard a voice behind him “sorry for the delay” slightly startling him as the much needed coffee he had needed earlier was placed beside his computer “by the way I believe Minho hyung should be here for his shift in a bit” 

“Oh um, thank you,” Chan said, slightly confused as to whether the other was trying to hook them up or something?

_______________________

they were 

“No listen, Minho hyung has been single way too long, this is the perfect opportunity!” Felix enthusiastically whispered upon getting behind the rhetorical safety of the counter.

“And he can also stop complaining about third wheeling us. Not to mention both of them seem interested” Hyunjin smirked

“So…” Felix smiled before sliding over a $20 bill “wanna bet”

“Oh it's on,” hyunjin said reaching for it

“What's on?” a voice announced from behind them causing the two of them to nearly jump out of their skins upon hearing the voice, Felix shoving the bill behind his back “oh uh… Minho hyung, ur here?” “Yes, why do you both look so suspicious?” the other peered at them.

“Oh uh we just thought you would come through the front entrance” Hyunjin imputed trying to cover up for his boyfriend 

“Aren't you the one who told me I should be entering from the back entrance?” Minho said his suspicions only doubling “oh I forgot about that” 

“Alright, then I guess the other said adjusting his apron before moving to the espresso machines while adjusting his apron ignoring the fact that he could see Felix elbowing the other in the gut and their hushed whispers.

Maybe they're on something today he thought pushing his suspicions to the back of his mind because maybe the chaotic duo was just being them knowing them long enough he should have known they were not but at the moment he had set their behavior aside instead opting to make himself an americano before filling in some orders.

“So…. Minho hyung have you seen the umbrella guy around yet, talked maybe” Felix casually slid beside him, his eyes narrowed and a troubling glint dancing in his eyes.

“No, and I swear to god if you don't stop trying to-”  
“well that's great” Hyunjin stepped in before taking the other and practically hauling him out from behind the counter before handing him a drink and whispering “Go!” “Minho hyung fighting” Felix silently gave a cheering motion with his fist “what the-'' and there he was the very same guy the two had been teasing him about relentlessly since they spotted them while picking him up and demanding an explanation out of him. 

Chan was sitting there immersed in his work earbuds stuffed in his ears as he clicked at the keyboard. 

“Here's your coffee” Minho managed to get out as he set it down on the table. “I don't think I ordered- oh” the other froze staring at him and he could have sworn he heard giggles and something along the lines of “do you see this! It's like a movie!” “honestly it looks like it's out of a scene of a shitty rom-com” “definitely but like one of the really cringy ones” 

He was going to kill them later 

“Oh um so hi again..” he broke the silence “oh um hi,” the other said, still seemingly unaware of how blatantly he was staring before ripping his gaze away and staring at the floor.

“Uh, I don't think I did order anything though” Minho sent a side glance to the two who had unsurprisingly gone quiet.

He was definitely going to kill them.

“Oh you looked pretty tired so I thought it would help,” Minho said just now taking in the other's eyebags and the worn look on his face, the other looked exhausted.

“Oh ok lemme just-” he trailed off reaching for his wallet before Minho stopped him “I can pay you back,” Chan said looking confused at the other's reluctance to let him pay for the drink.

“No, no, no it's fine really” Minho assured 

To which chan only narrowed his eyes.

“You know, you need to be more careful. You can't just give away resources and your precious hard work and time for free okay. Worse you could get fired! You need to be more careful okay don't give away free stuff to just everyone it's bad for you and your job” Chan scolded before trailing off at the end his voice getting softer 

“Oh I'm sorry I got carried away, I wasn't trying to lecture you or something, I'm sorry,” Chan said frantically apologizing embarrassed and cheeks flushed   
“He cares!” “fuck that's cute” Minho could hear the two whisper behind the counter or not actually judging by the fact he could still hear them from over here. 

Well fuck them he’d deal with them later

“It's fine. You're the only one getting free drinks from me anyways” Minho said with a small wink before leaving the other confused and staring. 

“That was smooth!” Felix yelled reaching out his hand for a high five only to receive an impending glare from Minho “oops'' he muttered looking way eyes wide sharing a look with Hyunjin before wiggling his eyebrows. 

Was he flirting? Chan sat eyes wide in shock what the fuck, why? 

“Stop thinking and work on your work before it gets late” Minho spoke over the counter causing Chan to immediately look away and get back to work still flustered. 

“Hyung our shift is over we're going to get going,” Felix called out to Minho taking off his apron ignoring the slightly grumpy look on his face “we'll pick you up in a bit if it comes to it” “what?” Minho asked confused as to the others' statement. “Never mind,” Felix assured before heading into the backroom to change out of uniform.

Hyunjin now in his usual attire of a cropped blouse and a pale grey a-line skirt that went just above his knees called over Felix to leave the other dressed likewise but rather a pale pink plaid skirt and sweater.

Stopping at Chan's table on his way out “Oi I didn't get your name yet” hyunjin questioned “uh chan” Chan replied feeling slightly threatened “ alright take Minho on a date after your done okay I guarantee he’ll go” “oh uh I'll see” Chan said confused and surprised, still processing the others words.

“Okay good luck not that you'll need it” Hyunjin said Felix letting out a cheerful wave from behind him “don't forget!” Felix yelled in a cheerful tone before dragging Hyunjin along “we still haven't finished that drama, come on!” 

::::::

And so it isn't so surprising that as soon as Chan submitted his assignment the sun dipping low in the horizon he took his chances and asked the other on a date it was awkward lots of stuttering and Minho being a flirty bastard as hyunjin liked to say but you could say it went well eventually leading to the six of them now sitting in the cafe. 

“Chan was so awkward oh my god” Felix loudly narrated to the group of six sitting around a table causing the said person to roll his eyes, cheeks flushed red “but it was cute,” Minho inputted looking at the others challenging them to say otherwise “it was but now look at him! he holds your hand all the time and it's so cute!” Felix said his own hand intertwined with Hyunjins “it is,” Jisung agreed before adding on to Chan's misery. 

“do you know how starstruck Chan looked after he met Minho he looked like he had flown to the moon and back” “awee” Chan was growing more and more embarrassed by the second “guys please-” before looking down to see his hand intertwined with Minho's the other looking at him fondly the laughter muting out as the other silently mouthing “are you okay” “I'm fine” chan whispered shifting towards the other “It's embarrassing but it's not bad” he sighed.

“happy anniversary” Minho suddenly spoke out causing Chan's face to split into a wide grin, 

And honestly Chan could have fallen head over heels all over again seeing the confident smile on the younger face, amused and eyes twinkling the same as when he had first met him, the others whistling and clapping in the back causing Minho to break their gaze to flip them off.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I do not like this it was really rushed and honestly is just pure chaos but at least I actually finished something so congrats to myself for that I guess
> 
> any constructive criticism or comments are appreciated <33


End file.
